My Destiny
by Jihannie
Summary: Kisah Si Mantan Relawan dan seorang superstar. Bagaimana bisa takdir menggiring mereka? Shim Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun! Gs Fanfic! Nama pemain berubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita!
1. chapter 1

**My Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch Fanfiction!**

 **.**

 **Humor Romantic?**

 **.**

 **Di sini pemain wanita mendapatkan perubahan nama sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun - Kyunnie Watanabe**

 **Kim Heechul - Kim Heenim**

 **Kim Jaejoong - Kim Joongie**

 **Kim Junsu - Kim Suie**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyunnie Watanabe, perempuan muda asal Jepang yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa niat mulianya tidak akan bisa terlaksana lagi. Ia harus memulai kehidupannya sendiri dengan status sebagai 'Mantan Relawan'**

 **Sedangkan di negara lain, bagai koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda, seorang superstar mencoba menuju puncak kehidupannya.**

 **Takdir seperti apa yang akan mengiringi kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah Aihara sudah melarangmu?"

"Ha'i.. Tapi aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, kaa-san pasti akan memberiku ijin"

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih itu menghela nafas, pandangan matanya ia fokuskan untuk menatap perempuan muda yang memakai jaket hijau dihadapannya kini.

"Nak, paman tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau tidak ingin ada seseorang yang menghalangi niat tulusmu, dan kau juga merasa bahwa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun kemarin bukanlah suatu apa-apa"

Kepala perempuan itu mengangguk. Rambut kemerahan sebahunya semakin berantakan kala angin pantai berhembus dengan kencang. Dingin dan sedikit menakutkan berada di pinggiran pantai pada malam hari. Namun tekad sekuat bajanya sudah kokoh berdiri. Bahkan ia juga menutup mata atas semua ocehan yang mencoba menghalangi niat mulianya.

"Tapi Nak, kali ini paman tidak akan mengijinkanmu" Pria yang menyebut dirinya paman itu kembali berucap, kali ini dengan nada suara tegas yang membuat perempuan tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya, bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa Paman? Apa paman takut kalau kaa-san akan membenci paman lagi? Aku berjanji akan membuat kaa-san memberiku ijin" tutur sang perempuan. Sorot matanya menatap penuh harap. Sekali lagi, hatinya mengingatkan bahwa tekad yang dibuatnya sudah bulat. Rintangan apapun akan ia hadapi untuk meluluskan semua itu.

Walaupun itu, ibunya sendiri...

"Bukan masalah itu. Aku tidak masalah jika ibumu membenciku. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah semakin dewasa. Kini sudah saatnya kau untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa memulai bekerja, atau berpacaran, menikah lalu hidup dengan bahagia. Bukankah itu keinginan semua perempuan seumuranmu?!" jelas sang paman. Lewat mata lelahnya bisa ia lihat anak dari teman masa kecilnya itu menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tidak Paman! Ti...

 ** _Puk_**

Ia tepuk bahu sempit dihadapannya, mengisyaratkannya agar perempuan itu menghentikan ucapannya yang akan keluar.

"Maafkan paman Kyu.. Untuk kali ini, turutilah perintah kaa-sanmu" putusnya kemudian. Lalu dengan tas jinjingnya pria itu mulai melangkah menjauh.

Perempuan pemilik kulit tan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Tatapan nanarnya tertuju ke punggung lebar sang paman yang kini semakin jauh melangkah. Seseorang yang dianggapnya mampu menjadi batu loncatan dari keinginannya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dengan sebuah harapan kosong.

 _Tidak bisa dipercaya! Apa paman dan kaa-san bersekongkol?_

Sedetik kemudian, sorot mata perempuan itu meredup. Ia buat gerakan acak dari kaki beralas sandal merah mudanya ke atas butiran pasir pantai. Tanpa suara tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh perlahan.

 _Ini begitu sesak! Hiks..._

Tangisannya semakin menjadi meski tanpa isakan. Begitu menyesakkan hati, hingga ia remas kuat-kuat baju pada bagian dadanya. Menutup mata sejenak namun membuka lagi dengan air mata yang langsung merebak keluar.

Sia-sia rasanya ia menunggu sang paman kembali dari tugasnya selama satu bulan. Karena ketika mereka bertemu, belum ada 30 menit mereka berbicara pamannya sudah..

 _Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang seolah mengekangku? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau membantuku?_

 _Memikirkan hidupku sendiri?_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku bersantai menjalankan hidup, disaat orang lain harus mengemis-ngemis untuk menghirup oksigen?_

Batin perempuan itu menjerit putus asa. Hatinya kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa semua orang harus mengekang niat baiknya?

Apa salah jika ia ingin turun langsung membantu mereka yang masih jauh dari kata merdeka?

Apa itu sebuah tindakan yang salah?

Tapi tak lama, perempuan itu mengusap air matanya kasar.

 _Tidak! Niatku mulia! Bahkan tidak semua orang bisa sepertiku._

Ya dua tahun kemarin bukanlah apa-apa. Aku harus kembali menjadi lebih kuat untuk membantu mereka. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku!

Entah darimana datangnya kekeras kepalaan yang terdengar begitu jelas itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa hatinya kini telah tertutup oleh sebuah tekad mulia yang mulai salah jalan.

Ia eratkan jaket yang melindunginya dari angin pantai di jam 11 malam ini. Dengan jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi, ia membalikkan badan, berjalan berlainan arah dengan jalan yang dilewati sang paman.

Sekali lagi, tak peduli apapun, keinginannya harus tetap terlaksana!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **(Secepat Kedipan Mata)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi begitu cepat menghampiri. Pulau nelayan yang jauh dari hingar bingar ibukota Jepang ini begitu damai. Masyarakat yang saling menyapa ataupun para nelayan yang sibuk membongkar hasil tangkapan ikan mereka menjadi pemandangan biasa di sini.

Tidak akan kau temukan pemandangan di mana ratusan mobil memadati jalanan besar, yang ada hanya gang-gang kecil yang mengelilingi setiap rumah penduduk.

Pusat kotanya berada di sekitar pesisir pantai, karena di sana kau akan menemukan bank, sekolah, pertokoan, kantor dll. Sedangkan bila kau semakin jelajahi, kau bisa melihat pemukiman penduduk yang dihuni oleh sekitar 1145 jiwa. Dan semakin jauh mata melihat, ada hamparan bukit yang digarap menjadi lahan pertanian.

Lengkap! Semuanya ada dalam pulau seluas 4,5 km2 ini.

 **Ya, inilah Pulau Sugashima, yang berada di Prefektur Mie, Jepang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beginilah keadaan terkini Palestina. 3 orang menjadi korban meninggal dan sisanya sedang mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari palang merah internasional. Selain itu, bangunan-bangunan di seki..._

Layar berukuran 24 inch yang sedang menayangkan siaran breaking news dari salah satu channel televisi Jepang seketika menghitam, kala seorang wanita paruh baya menekan tombol merah di alat elekronik tersebut.

"Kaa-san..."

Wanita yang setiap pagi berprofesi sebagai penjual ikan itu beranjak duduk di samping anaknya "Kyu-chan, memiliki rasa kemanusiaan memang sangat bagus dan kaa-san juga bangga kepadamu. Tapi Kyunnie, sekarang saatnya kau untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula di luar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih muda darimu untuk melanjutkan misi itu" wanita itu berucap dengan lembut, memberi penjelasan yang sama yang setiap hari keluar dari mulutnya.

Perempuan muda berkulit tan namun kelahiran asli Jepang itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Harus berapa kali ia menjelaskan kepada ibunya.. "Kaa-san kita hidup cuma sekali. Bukankah lebih berguna jika kita bisa membantu sesama. Kyunnie hanya ingin seperti itu kaa-san. Tolong mengerti Kyunnie.." ia menatap dalam mata ibunya. Tak lupa juga tangannya mengelus tangan kasar wanita tersebut, berharap agar sang ibu bisa mengerti panggilan hatinya.Wajah keriput Aihara Watanabe mengeras mendengar jawaban Kyunnie.

Kenapa anaknya ini sangat keras kepala?

Tidak bisakah ia mengerti perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu?

"Tapi sudah cukup Kyu! Demi tuhan! Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untukmu berada di sana!" Nada halus yang keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut berubah menjadi ungkapan putus asa.

Kyunnie menghela nafas, "Dua tahun itu sangat singkat Kaa-san. Lihat, sampai sekarang kita belum bisa merubah apapun terhadap peperangan yang terjadi di sana ataupun kemiskinan yang terjadi di Afrika.." Mata bulatnya mengembun membayangkan semua penderitaan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT KAA-SAN KHAWATIR KYU!" Teriak Aihara. Wanita itu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dengan tajam dan mata memerah ia menatap sang anak yang masih bersila di atas karpet tipis ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"Apa kau tahu, setiap hari Kaa-san selalu memikirkan keadaanmu di sana. Apa yang kau makan di sana? Apa kau bisa tidur? Apa kau kedinginan atau malah kepanasan? Saat bom meledak atau wabah penyebar menyebar kau ada di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau... ARGHT! SEMUA ITU MEMBUAT KAA-SAN GILA KYU!"

Emosi. Begitu tersirat dalam setiap bait perkataan Aihara. Nafas wanita itu memburu setelah mengungkapkan semua kegelisahan yang selama ini dipendam dalam hatinya. Perasaan gelisah yang begitu menyesakkan. Akibat selama dua tahun terakhir ini, ia selalu memikirkan keadaan Kyunnie yang ikut dalam sebuah misi kemanusiaan.

Tolong beritahu, ibu mana yang akan tenang jika anak perempuannya berada di negara konflik nan jauh di sana?

"Kaa-san, takdir mati kita telah diatur oleh tuhan. Dan buktinya sampai sekarang Kyu masih bisa berdiri di sini" balas Kyunnie enteng. Mendengar semua larangan ibunya, ia semakin kokoh untuk melewati segala rintangan ini.

Ya, hatinya sudah tertutup oleh tekad mulia yang semakin salah arah.

"Jika kaa-san takut aku ke Palestina lagi, aku bisa meminta untuk dikirim ke Afrika, atau Urk? Seperti dalam drama Descendents of The sun. Terdengar keren bukan? Aku akan menjadi tokoh nyata drama itu. fufufu~~" lanjut Kyunnie penuh canda. Ia juga membawa-bawa kisah drama Korea yang setahun belakangan ini mejadi buah bibir di masyarakat.

Aihara memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyunnie menganggap ringan semua ini? Jika Kyunnie sangat keras kepala, ia juga bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Palestina, Afrika, Urk atau dimanapun itu ia tidak akan lagi mengijinkan Kyunnie!

Kepalan tangan Aihara semakin bergetar kala melihat wajah anaknya yang terlihat biasa saja. Nafasnya terdengar semakin memburu, tanda ia sedang menahan gejolak amarahnya.

 ** _Plakk_**

Tak tertahan, amarahnya bertindak membawa tangannya untuk menampar pipi berisi sang anak.

Kyunnie membalikkan wajahnya, ia berdiri menatap sang ibu tak percaya. Tangan tan hasil pengabdiannya di negara tropis itu memegangi bekas tamparan yang sungguh menyakitkan itu. "Kaa-san menampar Kyunnie?" ia bertanya linglung dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca. Pikirannya kosong, tidak menyangka akan tindakan Aihara yang baru saja menamparnya.

Aihara mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sendiri tidak percaya bisa menampar anaknya. Tapi hatinya kembali berbicara, perasaan ibu mana yang tidak menjerit saat membayangkan anak perempuannya pergi ke negara konflik? Di mana kau bisa kapan saja mendengar suara bom, tembakan, ledakan ataupun suaru gaduh dari bangunan yang runtuh. Kapan saja sebuah nyawa bisa melayang di sana. Atau pergi ke negara krisis ekonomi, di mana tidak ada jaminan untuk kehidupannya.

Ibu mana yang bisa bertahan dengan semua pemikiran itu? Ia yakin, Ibu manapun akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah anaknya kembali ke sana.

"Cukup Kyu!! Apa masih kurang bekas peluru di tangan dan kakimu? Apa kau mau terus-terusan membuat Kaa-san khawatir Kyu? Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir saat dikabari anak perempuannya tertembak dan berada jauh dari negaranya sendiri? Apa ada Kyu? Apa ada? Hiks... Hiks..." jerit Aihara. Air mata berharganya mengalir deras membayangkan kembali kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kyunnie terpaku melihat tangisan sang ibu. Hatinya berontak tak terima. Tidak seharusnya seseorang yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati menangis begitu menyesakkan demi dirinya.

Tidak seharusnya air mata itu keluar!

Kata sanggahan yang hendak diucapkannya teredam begitu saja, seakan-akan ada sebuah gembok besar yang mengunci rapat bibirnya. Tanpa suara, air matanya ikut jatuh dengan perlahan. Batinnya terombang-ambing memikirkan semua ini.

Ia selalu berusaha menjadi pribadi yang berguna bagi orang lain. Menyerahkan diri untuk ikut dalam misi kemanusiaan. Hingga menjadi panutan bagi orang lain.

Namun di hadapannya kini, ibunya menangis terisak karena dirinya.

 **Apa ia pantas disebut sebagai anak yang baik?**

 **Apa ia pantas disebut sebagai pribadi berhati mulia? Seperti yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang-orang?**

Aihara menghapus air matanya kasar, tak ia pedulikan Kyunnie yang mulai menangis dalam diam "Sudah cukup! Kaa-san tidak akan menginjinkanmu untuk kembali ke sana!" Ia berucap dengan tegas, tak mau di bantah. Hanya satu harapannya kini, melihat Kyunnie hidup sebagai warga negara biasa, tanpa harus selalu merasakan kegundahan hati di saat memikirkan keadaan anaknya tersebut.

"Dan mulailah untuk mencari pekerjaan" lanjut Aihara kemudian, sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya, dengan airmata yang masih terus mengalir.

Setelahnya hanya tersisa Kyunnie yang menangis semakin menjadi. Hatinya semakin sesak melihat punggung ibunya yang baru ia sadari terlihat begitu kurus.

"Hikss.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Tanpa dikomando semua ingatan tentang ia dan ibunya berputar begitu saja. Bagaimana Aihara yang selalu menatapnya lembut, memeluknya, merawatnya di kala sakit sampai tadi ia melihat wanita itu menangis. Begitu menyakitkan.

Isakannya semakin terdengar. Udara seakan-akan tak ada dalam ruang keluarga yang tak begitu luas ini.

Sungguh! Ini melukai hatinya sebagai seorang anak. Di mana seseorang yang seharusnya selalu dihormatimu, malah ia buat menangis.

Tidak berguna!

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Berapa banyak air mata yang keluar saat ia pergi selama dua tahun lalu?

Apa setiap hari ibunya selalu menangis memikirkannya?

"Hiks... Hiks..."

 _Kaa-san,_

 _... Maaf_

 _... Maaf Kaa-san..._

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Begitu cepat.

Secepat kedipan mata, tuhan membolak-balikkan hati manusia.

Tanpa perlu hitungan hari, rasa angkuh dan yakin Kyunnie hilang entah kemana. Dengan melihat air mata ibunya, ia merasa ragu untuk kembali mengabdi. Padahal rencana cadangan yang telah ia persiapkan jika Aihara masih melarang, sudah siap untuk dijalankan.

Namun sekali lagi hanya dengan air mata ibunya, ia merasa lemah...

Segala kemungkinan mulai menjalar di hatinya, jika ia tetap memaksakan kehendak mungkin ibunya akan menangis lebih keras untuk dirinya atau mungkin keadaan wanita itu akan jauh lebih parah dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Tak kuat, tak kuat ia memikirkan semua itu.

Perlahan meski masih dengan isakan yang terdengar, ia pejamkan matanya. menguatkan hati untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Ya.. ia akan mengikuti semua perintah Aihara...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar bernuansa temaran yang tak terlalu luas ini, Aihara juga menangis. Ia menyesal kenapa dirinya begitu lemah hingga tidak bisa mengikhlaskan niat mulia Kyunnie. Padahal karena anaknya, perlahan-lahan derajat keluarga mereka naik di mata masyarakat. Banyak orang yang merasa takjub atas pengabdian Kyunnie, dan ia pun bangga memiliki anak yang mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan yang begitu nyata.

Namun sekali lagi, dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa berpredikat ibu.

Dia yang mengandung, melahirkan dan merawat Kyunnie. Tidak kuat hatinya jika setiap hari harus memikirkan keselamatan anaknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak perlu kau banyak harta, tinggi jabatan atau hidup mewah untuk melihatnya tersenyum. Karena yang ia mau hanya kau menuruti ucapannya sebagai anak yang berbakti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, 8PM Jepang.**

Dua orang pria dewasa memandang jijik ke arah pria yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

Bayangkan, empat mangkok ramen berukuran jumbo dan satu porsi okonomiyaki ludes begitu saja ke dalam perut pria tersebut. Uuhh... hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat mereka mual.

"Kau makan seperti tidak ada hari esok saja.." akhirnya pria berkemeja putih membuka suara.

Pria bertopi itu memberhentikan acara makan-memakannya, ia mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tangan "Ya kau benar! Kalau aku tidak makan sebanyak ini, mungkin besok aku sudah tidak ada!" ucapnya sengit dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke pria yang satunya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia makan sebanyak itu, yah meski tak dipungkiri jika ia memang memiliki nafsu makan yang sedikit –banyak- berlebihan. Tapi ini hal yang berbeda!

 _Oh Tuhan! Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling menderita di muka bumi ini. Dan lagi dosa apa yang membawaku hingga bisa mengenal dia._

Sedangkan pria yang ditatap hanya menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan itu. dia tahu dan sangat tahu kenapa pria tersebut makan seperti orang kelaparan.

Dalam lubuk hati pria bermata musang itu mengucapkan maaf dan sebagiannya lagi bersyukur karena tuhan memberikan limpahan rejeki, sehinga dia bisa membayar berapapun makanan yang dihabiskan oleh partnernya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Begitu berbeda meski dalam waktu yang sama.**

 **Ada mereka yang baru disadarkan oleh keadaan, ada juga yang seolah-olah menjadi seseorang yang paling sengsara.**

 **Nyatanya, Setiap manusia memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok antara satu sama lain.**

 **Dan hanya takdir tuhan yang mampu menyatukan mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maaf..._

suara itu terdengar begitu lirih, seakan-akan si pengucap tak ingin ada satu orang pun yang mendengarnya. Ia tekan kuat-kuat perasaan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya.

Sedangkan dihadapannya kini, duduk sang lawan bicara yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis hingga mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih.. Terima kasih karena kau mau mencobanya.."

Pria itu menggigit bibir dalamnya, matanya juga ikut berkaca-kaca saat ini. Namun bukan perasaan bahagia membuncah yang sedang melandanya, melainkan sebuah perasaan sakit dan pedih yang begitu kuat meremat hatinya. Dan semakin menjadi kala ia mengingat bahwa mulai hari ini ia harus melepaskan perasaan cintanya begitu saja..

"Tolong.. Tolong ajari aku untuk mencintaimu"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang semakin sesak.

Kaku...

Canggung...

Suasana dalam ruangan Vip di salah satu caffe ternama di pusat kota Tokyo itu begitu dingin. Dan semakin menjadi karena kekakuan kalimat yag mereka ucapkan, serta bahasa tubuh keduanya yang terlihat canggung satu sama lain..

Apa yang bisa diharapkan atas sebuah hubungan berdasarkan perjodohan ini?

Bagaimana cara merelakan perasaan cintamu kepada seseorang lalu menerima sebuah cinta yang baru?

Dan bagaimana cara membuat seseorang bisa menginginkanmu sebesar kau menginginkannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kritik dan saran sangat membantu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch Fanfiction!**

 **.**

 **Humor Romantic?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sini pemain wanita mendapatkan perubahan nama sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun - Kyunnie Watanabe**

 **Kim Heechul - Kim Heenim**

 **Kim Jaejoong - Kim Joongie**

 **Kim Junsu - Kim Suie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Negara Orang?!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Atap gedung belakangan ini menjadi sebuah tempat favorit bagi sebagian orang. Suasana yang ditawarkan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Dan malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri di atas sini.

Tak terkecuali untuk Kyunnie dan Mika. Dua orang perempuan yang hanya beda beberapa tahun itu, begitu menikmati panorama yang disajikan dari atas gedung terbengkalai ini.

Temaram cahaya lampu dari rumah penduduk di sekitar pesisir laut begitu menyamankan mata, terlebih ketika dipadu dengan damainya gemuruh ombak laut yang saling bersahutan.

Menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, dan terus menerus seperti itu mampu membuat hati mereka tenang. Segala kegundahan serasa terlepas begitu saja. Tidak salah jika mereka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai markas mereka.

"Ini"

Mika menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink dingin yang sedari tadi ia bawa kepada Kyunnie. Setelah minuman tersebut berpindah tangan, dia mendudukan dirinya di samping sahabatnya itu, di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang tak terawat. Ikut memandang ke depan, di mana lautan luas terhampar.

"Kau jadi memasukkan lamaran pekerjaan sesuai saran Ketua Abe?" Tanya Mika memecah keheningan.

Kyunnie menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. Dahinya menyerit, merasakan dinginnya cairan bening soft drink yang mengalir menuju lambungnya.

"Jadi... Bagi seseorang lulusan senior high school sepertiku dan hidup di pulau kecil seperti ini, jika ada tawaran pekerjaan bukankah itu kesempatan yang sangat bagus?" tanya balik Kyunnie. Perempuan berumur 20 tahun itu kini berharap bisa menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuk membantu keluarganya. Ya sekarang tujuan hidupnya sudah berubah..

"Yak! kau tidak boleh merendah seperti itu!" hardik perempuan yang bernama lengkap Mika Yoshida itu.

"Saat di sana bukankah kau sangat hebat dalam menangani anak-anak yang trauma akan perang" perempuan dengan perawakan dan wajah khas Jepang itu kembali mengenang, bagaimana dengan telaten dan sikap cerianya Kyunnie mampu menghibur anak-anak yang mengalami trauma di daerah konflik.

Kyunnie tertawa tanpa suara, ia merapikan helaian rambut sebahunya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu menoleh ke arah Mika. "Hm... **Aku bisa karena terbiasa.** Tapi di sini tidak menerima kebiasaan itu. Melainkan sebuah keahlian yang diakui dalam selembar ijazah" ujarnya dingin.

Bukankah benar?

Di jaman sekarang, sebuah keahlian tanpa ijazah itu sama dengan sia-sia. Karena sekarang, mereka para pembuka lowongan kerja akan terlebih dahulu menyeleksi pelamar berdasarkan berkas yang dimiliki.

Walaupun, itu untuk bekerja di sebuah kantor di pulau kecil seperti Sugashima ini.

Di sudut manapun, Jepang tetaplah Jepang. Negara maju yang ingin selalu maju. Tenaga kerja yang mereka cari adalah tenaga seorang ahli.

Lalu apalah Kyunnie? Ia hanya seorang perempuan biasa lulusan senior high school, yang bahkan uang sekolahnya baru bisa ia bayar lunas setahun yang lalu. Candak satu tahun dari tahun kelulusannya.

Kyunnie adalah seorang anak pertama dalam keluarga bermarga Watanabe. Ayahnya hanya seorang pengepul ikan dengan modal pas-pasan dan ibunya, wanita kurus yang mencoba ikut berjualan ikan di pasar terdekat. Lalu ada adik perempuannya yang berumur 14 tahun, dia masih memerlukan biaya besar untuk pendidikannya. Apalagi jika dia ingin berkuliah.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyunnie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sekarang gantian Mika yang tertawa, namun dengan sedikit keras yang membuat Kyunnie ikut tertawa. "Aku? Hahahaha... Aku akan kembali bekerja di rumah sakit keluargaku dan kembali mendengar cibiran mereka" Lalu mata Mika meredup. Sungguh ia jengah. Jengah dan lelah akan semua cibiran yang diterima dari taman-teman di tempatnya bekerja.

Mika adalah seorang dokter spesialis bedah, setelah lulus ia melamar ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Pulau Shima, Toba HealthCentre Hospital. Well, Secara logika itu mudah, kau tinggal masuk dan akan menjadi karyawan tetap di sana. Namun nyatanya tidak!

Mika harus mengikuti semua proses seleksi untuk masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut. Dia berjuang bersama ratusan orang kandidat untuk mencapai posisinya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi banyak dari mereka yang tidak percaya, mereka mencelanya dengan mengatakan mudah untuk masuk ke rumah sakit milik sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya ia dengan sukarela ikut dalam sebuah misi di bawah bendera organisasi kemanusiaan Jepang. Selama dua tahun ia menjadi relawan tim medis di Palestina dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Kyunnie.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia dan Kyunnie semakin akrab. Ia sering mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya kepada Kyunnie, namun berbeda dengan perempuan itu. Biarpun mereka bersahabat, Kyunnie sangat jarang mengeluh sesuatu kepadanya. Ia pun hanya bisa memahami, karena ia tahu jika Kyunnie bukan tipe orang yang bisa terbuka terhadap permasalahan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Dan tidak aneh jika sekarang Mika berada di pulau ini karena ia merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di sini dibanding di kota asalnya, Toba. Kota besar yang berada di Pulau Shima, sekitar 20 menit dari pulau ini.

Kyunnie berdecak melihat Mika yang melamun, ia tepuk bahu sahabatnya itu "Hey, sudahlah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa perjuanganmu tidak kalah sulit untuk masuk ke sana, padahal rumah sakit itu milik keluargamu" kata Kyunnie.

Mika tersenyum, membenarkan "Yap! 2 tahun di sana mengajarkanku untuk menerima hidup ini dengan ikhlas, walaupun pahit dan menyakitkan. Karena kita sudah melihat sendiri, di luaran sana banyak orang yang bernasib lebih buruk daripada kita" jawab Mika. Semangatnya kembali berkobar.

Mika sangat bersyukur bisa kenal dengan Kyunnie. Di saat seseorang yang dianggapnya sahabat hanya bisa menyarankannya untuk bersabar, Kyunnie berbeda. Dengan ikhlasnya dia mendorong Mika untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat, menjadikan semua celaan itu sebagai nyanyian penghantar kesuksesannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti apa yang dibilang Kyunnie, mencari pekerjaan untuk lulusan senior high school sekarang ini sangat sulit. Ketika ada kesempatan, tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan semua itu. Dan bisa di lihat hasilnya, kini dia duduk di ruangan HRD untuk melakukan interview kerja.

Penampilannya berubah 180 derajat. Jika biasanya Kyunnie berpakaian sederhana dengan kaus yang di padu celana jeans, kini dia memakai kemeja putih polos dan rok hitam serta wajahnya dibubuhi riasan natural.

"Kau warga keturunan?" Kulit tan Kyunnie yang berbeda dengan warga Jepang pada umumnya, membuat Takamura -Kepala HRD- bertanya seperti itu.

"Tepatnya keturuan Korea. Ayahku adalah warga Korea Selatan lalu menikah dengan Ibuku yang warga asli Jepang" jawab Kyunnie yang salah memahami. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya, Lee Junho adalah seorang warga negara Korea Selatan namun sudah menjadi warga Jepang setelah menikah dengan ibunya, Aihara Watanabe. Namanya pun berganti menjadi Isamu, dengan marga yang mengikuti marga keluarga Aihara.

Takamura mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak mencoba bertanya lebih jauh dari mana Kyunnie mendapatkan kulit tan tersebut "Baiklah... Jadi apa kau tau Kyunnie bahwa yang namanya kedutaan negara itu memiliki wakil di setap negara? Dan apa kau bersedia untuk ditempatkan di salah satu kedutaan di luar negeri?" tanya Takamura. Nadanya terdengar sedikit meragukan.

 _Well_ , itu adalah taktik untuk melihat seberapa seriusnya Kyunnie melamar pekerjaan ini. Karena tidak sedikit yang sudah melamar ke sini, namun mereka tidak mau jika harus ditempatkan di luar negeri.

 **Seindah-indahnya negara orang bukankah lebih indah tinggal di negara sendiri?**

"Saya sudah tahu dan saya siap untuk ditempatkan sesuai perintah" jawab Kyunnie tegas.

"Apa kau yakin? Bisa saja kau ditempatan di kedutaan besar cabang Arab, Yunani atau cabang-cabang lain yang letaknya jauh dari Jepang"

"Saya siap"

Takamura tersenyum mendengar keyakinan dari mulut Kyunnie, pria berkacamata itu mengangkat sebuah kertas putih yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam amplop coklat yang merupakan berkas lamaran Kyunnie "hmm... saya baca di sini, anda juga memiliki kemampuan bahasa ya?"

"Ya saya fasih berbahasa Inggris, Korea, Arab, Thailand, dan juga sedikit bahasa Italy" jawab Kyunnie. Tiba-tiba melintas kenangan sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. saat-saat ia menjadi relawan yang dikirim ke negara-negara yang terkena bencana. Ia berbaur dengan para korban, dan kendala awal yang dihadapi adalah masalah bahasa. Untungnya Kyunnie adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan ilmu linguistik (Ilmu Bahasa). Dengan praktek langsung, ia mampu menguasai bahasa dari negara-negara tersebut.

Takamura menatap kagum "Wah hebat! Dari mana anda mendapatkan kemampuan tersebut? Kursus?" tanya pria itu penasaran.

Orang yang mempunyai kemampuan berbagai bahasa, bukankah langka?

"Tidak, keluarga saya tidak mampu untuk membiayai saya kursus. Saya bisa karena terbiasa. Di sela-sela saya mencari pekerjaan, saya juga menyempatkan diri untuk menjadi relawan dan dari situlah saya bisa semua bahasa tersebut" Kyunnie tersenyum kecut mengatakannya, namun di akhir kalimat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi anda adalah seorang relawan yang sering dikirim ke luar negeri begitu" simpul Takamura.

"Ya"

Pria yang memiliki garis kerutan di keningnya itu diam sejenak, hingga di ruangan ini hanya terdengar bunyi arus ac yang mengalir keluar untuk menurunkan suhu udara.

"Baiklah... anda diterima"

Dahi Kyunnie mengerut. Apa dia salah dengar? "Serius?? Ta-tapi saya hanya lulusan senior high school"

Takamura terkekeh mendengarnya "Tidak masalah. Kau tahu orang yang memiliki kemampuan bahasa adalah orang yang cerdas. Jadi saya rasa untuk pekerjaan nanti kau bisa mempelajarinya" jelas pria dengan jas biru dongker itu.

Mata Kyunnie berbinar senang. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya. Saya akan bekerja dengan keras"

"Ya dan kau akan ditempatkan di...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketahuilah, bahwa tidak ada kata sulit atau mustahil jika ibumu yang berucap. Karena sesungguhnya restu dari beliaulah yang akan membukakan jalanmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Kyunnie sedang duduk di lantai beralas karpet di ruang keluarga rumahnya, menyusun perlengkapannya ke sebuah koper hitam besar. Suasana ruang keluarga begitu ramai oleh suara pertandingan bola yang sedang di tonton ayahnya, padahal di pojok ruangan ada adiknya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Yah.. walaupun dengan headset yang menyumpal di telinganya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" lagi-lagi, Aihara mengulang pertanyaannya yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali wanita itu ajukan semenjak Kyunnie menyerahkan surat penugasannya dari kedutaan Jepang lima hari yang lalu.

"Iie Kaa-san" jawab Kyunnie malas.

"Sudahlah Hime, bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri surat penugasan Kyunnie..." Isamu akhirnya angkat suara. Dia berkata dengan nada lembut dan panggilan sayang untuk sang istri. Sesungguhnya dia bosan mendengarkan pertanyaan Aihara.

"Tsk, Aku hanya takut kalau dia berbohong dan akhirnya malah pergi ke negara konflik" decak Akihara. Kenpa suaminya ini tidak bisa mengerti eoh? Dia hanya takut kalau Kyunnie berbohong.

Gerakan tangan Kyunnie yang sedang meletakkan baju ke dalam kopernya terhenti. Ia memandang ibunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Iie Kaa-san~ Kyunnie berjanji tidak akan pergi ke sana..." Kyunnie kembali meyakinkan ibunya bahwa dia tidak akan mengingkari larangan Aihara.

"Nee-chan, jangan lupa ya kirimi uang jajan untukku..." celetuk sang adik yang baru selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Haru! Kakakmu baru besok akan berangkat" marah Isamu kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Hehehe.."

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi kembali menyapa, satu-satunya pelabuhan di Pulau Sugashima mulai menampakkan denyut nadi kehidupannya. Setengah jam lagi adalah waktu pemberangkatan kapal ferry pertama dari sini. Dan Kyunnie termasuk dalam daftar penumpang kapal tersebut. Kapal yang akan membawanya ke sebuah pulau buatan di Teluk Ise yang bernama Tokoname. Tujuan utamanya adalah Bandar Udara Internasional Centrait Chubu yang ada di pulau itu.

Berdasarkan surat perintah penugasan yang Kyunnie terima enam hari yang lalu, ia ditempatkan di kedutaan Jepang cabang luar.

Pada awalnya Aihara tidak setuju, ia disuruh menolak pekerjaan itu. Namun berkali-kali Kyunnie meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan juga berjanji tidak akan melanggar perintah dari ibunya itu. Dan akhirnya Aihara pun menyutujuinya.

Aihara memeluk sayang anaknya, lalu mengelus punggung sempit Kyunnie "Janji jangan pernah berpikiran untuk kabur ke negara konflik ne.." ucapnya lembut. Kembali mengingatkan janji yang harus ditepati oleh Kyunnie. Dalam hati, Aihara juga memikirkan berbagai cara untuk memantau anaknya nanti. Bukannya tak percaya, hanya saja pengalaman yang mengajarkannya.

"Ha'i Kaa-san, Kyunnie berjanji"

Kyunnie mengelus punggung ibunya, menenangkan Aihara yang mulai terisak. Ia paham bahwa ibunya masih berat untuk melepasnya, yang bahkan baru sekitar lima bulan berada di Jepang. Namun ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang bisa disebut sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Karena penghasilan dari orangtuanya yang semakin mengecil mengikuti modal yang mereka keluarkan. Sedangkan biaya hidup dan biaya sekolah Haru semakin membengkak.

Hah~

Kini gantian Isamu yang memeluk putri sulungnya itu. Dia membisikkan serentetan petuahnya. Sebagai seorang ayah yang memiliki anak perempuan, ada sedikit kekahawatiran untuk melepas Kyunnie pergi seorang diri ke negara orang.

 ** _Ya.. negara orang... dia orang kan?!_**

"Kyunnie... kau anak yang hebat! Tou-san bangga memiliki anak sepertimu! Berhati-hatilah di sana! Pilih pergaulan yang aman, jangan pernah pergi ke club malam, jangan minum beer karena kau tidak kuat, dan sebentar lagi akan berganti musim, jangan lupa untuk minum air putih, makan buah-buahan mak..

"Yang penting Nee-chan, kau harus jaga diri di sana! Dan jangan lupa kirimi uang jajan untukku" dengan songongnya remaja berkulit putih itu memotong ucapan sang ayah. Ia berseru lantang dengan penuh semangat.

Dan Isamu pun tak kalah semangatnya untuk menjitak dahi lebar Haru.

"Aww"

"Dasar anak songong! Tou-chan belum selesai bicara" geram Isamu.

Ya ampun,

Aihara dan Kyunnie yang melihatnya tak habis pikir dengan dua orang itu. Mereka selalu menunjukkan keakraban mereka dengan perdebatan kecil seperti ini. Haru, remaja yang tidak mau ribet dan simple. Sedangkan Isamu dengan semua petuah dan larangannya.

"Oh Kyunnie.." tanpa mempedulikan dua orang itu, Akihara kembali memeluk Kyunnie. Sebagai seorang ibu, perasaannya sedih karena harus ditinggal kembali oleh sang anak.

"Kaa-san sesakk" Kyunnie menyerit sakit. Uhhh.. ibunya ini memeluk seperti ingin meremukkan badannya.

 ** _Pruitt~_**

Mendengar peluit kapal ferry yang berbunyi, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi kapal itu akan berangkat, membuat Aihara melepas pelukannya dengan tak rela. Haru dan Isamu yang masih saling menatap tajam akhirnya memilih menghampiri Kyunnie.

"Kaa-san, Tou-chan, Haru, Kyunnie pergi ne... Jaga diri kalian. Tidak perlu khawatir, Kyunnie akan sering mengabari kalian! Kyunnie janji tidak akan kabur sesuai perintah Kaa-san. Kyunnie juga akan menuruti semua larangan Tou-chan. Haru, uang jajanmu akan Nee-chan kirim setiap bulan. Jaa nee~" ujar Kyunnie padat, singkat dan jelas. Perempuan muda itu mulai menyeret koper hitamnya, ia melambaikan tangan kepada keluarganya, lalu berbalik menaiki tangga kapal, hingga yang terlihat hanya ransel coklat dipunggung kecilnya.

Langkah demi langkah, Kyunnie menyadari bahwa setelah ini ia akan merasakan pengalaman hidup yang sangat baru. Tinggal di negara orang itu biasa baginya. Namun kali ini ia akan tinggal sendiri dan itu untuk sebuah pekerjaan bukan untuk pengabdian.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tekadnya juga sudah bulat. Rintangan apapun nanti yang ada akan ia hadapi.

Tidak ada rasa takut atau gentar, karena ia percaya bisa melewati semua itu. Ada keluarganya, paman, dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang dengan sedia merentangkan tangan jika ia merasa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut hanya akan membuatmu terpuruk.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch Fanfiction!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Humor Romantic?**

 **.**

Di sini pemain wanita mendapatkan perubahan nama sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Cho Kyuhyun - Kyunnie Watanabe

Kim Heechul - Kim Heenim

Kim Jaejoong - Kim Joongie

Kim Junsu - Kim Suie

 **.**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **(Korea Selatan)**

 **.**

Apa yang terlintas di benak kalian saat mendengar nama negara penghasil ginseng tersebut?

 _Baseball_?

SOPA?

Kasus bunuh diri?

Atau malah _Plastic Surgery?_

Yang kutahu, negara ini merupakan negara asal Tou-san, atau bisa kupanggil Appa mulai dari sekarang.

Selama ini beliau sangat jarang menceritakan tentang tanah kelahirannya ini, namun karena beliau juga aku bisa berbahasa Korea.

Appa sudah sangat lama meninggalkan Korea dan memilih untuk menetap dan menjadi warga negara Jepang. Entah apa alasannya...

Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui mengenai latar belakang beliau, Appa seakan-akan merahasiakannya, begitu pula dengan Kaa-san.

Yang beliau bilang hanya sudah tidak ada sanak keluarganya yang menetap di sini. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal, di umurnya yang ke-18 Appa menjadi seorang anak tunggal dan hidup sebatang kara. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Appa waktu itu.

 **Oke, back to me...**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di kapal ferry, lalu 10 menit menaiki bus menuju bandara, ditambah dengan duduk selama 2 jam menuju negara ini yang jujur saja membuat bokongku pegal, akhirnya aku tiba di Seoul –Ibukota Korea Selatan-.

Dan karena aku bukanlah seorang turis yang ingin melancong ke sini ataupun artis ternama apalagi pejabat penting, maka tidak ada tour guide yang menungguku di luar terminal kedatangan dengan sebuah banner besar bertuliskan namaku.

Humm... setelah ini aku harus langsung ke gedung kedutaan Jepang yang berada di pusat kota Seoul.

Aku sangat bersyukur hidup pada jaman ini, dimana internet sudah menjadi hal yang umum. Sehingga aku tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan gedung tersebut. Tinggal masukkan nama lokasinya secara jelas and walla~ dengan cepat muncul cara untuk menuju ke sana...

Mudah dan sangat efisien dibandingkan aku harus bertanya kepada seseorang yang kadang tak jarang malah menyesatkan.

Menurut aplikasi yang ada di handphoneku, aku hanya perlu menaiki taksi atau bus dari Incheon Airport ini.

Untuk sekarang, taksi terdengar lebih baik, dari pada aku salah jurusan saat naik bus.

Well, ayo kita cari taksi...

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _NCT... NCT..._**

 ** _Johnny Oppa Saranghae!!!_**

 ** _Yuta, Saranghaeyo!!_**

 ** _Lee Jeno aku padamu!!!_**

Suasana di luar salah satu cafe mewah di daerah kaya Gangnam, Korea Selatan begitu ramai oleh teriakan para fans. Yang kebanyakan dari mereka bergender perempuan.

Mulai dari remaja berseragam sekolah, perempuan muda berbusana kantor hingga wanita dewasa yang menggendong balita. Mereka mempunyai harapan yang sama, yaitu berharap supaya idola mereka keluar dan menghampiri mereka.

Tsk, padahal idola mereka sedang nikmat-nikmatnya menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di meja, dan bertambah nikmat saat mengingat semua itu Gratis.. tisss... tissssss...

Mark menghentikan makannya sejenak, ia membuat love sign dengan tangannnya di atas kepala. Dan seketika fans yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris.

 ** _Kyaaaa..._**

"Kau lihat itu hyung. Penggemar Nct sangat banyak. Kita sekarang benar-benar populer eoh..." pemuda tampan itu berucap dengan bangga yang diangguki oleh member Nct lainnya.

Hyung yang dimaksud Mark tersebut hanya mencebilkan bibir lebarnya, "Mereka hanya sebentar tertarik dengan anak-anak bau kencur seperti kalian tahu.." serunya dengan tangan yang memegang sumpit, menunjuk-nunjuk ke enam member Nct di hadapannya ketika mengucapkan kata 'Anak-anak Bau Kencur'

Taeil terkekeh "Bilang saja kau iri hyung... Fansmu sekarang semakin tua..."

Pria dewasa yang mentraktik mereka menghela nafas, "Ya... mereka adalah fans setia Tvxq" ujar pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu, seraya matanya menatap sekumpulan wanita yang membawa banner merah khas Tvxq.

Berbeda dengan NctZen yang didominasi oleh perempuan muda yang dengan semangatnya meneriaki idola mereka. Fans Tvxq, Cassiopeia di luar caffe hanya berdiri dan memfoto. Mungkin karena faktor usia, jadinya mereka malas untuk berteriak bersama fandom muda di sebelahnya. _wkwkwk digampar Cassiopeia.._

Changmin kembali mengacung-acungkan sumpitnya, pria yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi menjulang itu sedikit berdecih "Kau tau? Fans kalian belum tentu bersama kalian hingga kalian tua nanti. Tapi fansku masih bersamaku hingga sekarang, bahkan hingga Yunho hyung akan memiliki anak" kata Changmin dengan bangga.

Bangga karena hingga ia berumur 30 tahun ini, Cassie tetap setia dengan Tvxq bahkan setelah Yunho menikah dengan seorang desainer bernama Kim Jaejoongie dan akan segera memiliki seorang anak. Yah, walaupun tak dipungkiri ada sebagian fans yang pindah ke fandom lain. _Gampar ae kek gitu mah, hehe..._

Jeno tersenyum, dalam hati ia juga berharap semoga NctZen bisa setia dengan mereka, seperti Cassie yang setia dengan Tvxq.

"Hyung boleh aku tambah lagi?"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong "Kenapa bertanya? Ambil saja.. hari ini kalian bebas ingin makan apapun, karena aku yang akan mentraktir kalian"

Taeyong bersorak, wajahnya berbinar senang mendengar jawaban Yunho.

'Yunho hyung sangat baik! Suatu saat nanti aku ingin menjadi sepertinya' kagum pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Sudah di traktir malah tidak tahu diri" celetukan pedas khas seorang Shim Changmin tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

Heechan yang berada tepat di depan Changmin hanya mendengus sebal. Huh! sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu diri? Taeyong yang minta tambah Jajamyeon, atau Changmin yang sejak awal sudah memesan lebih dari lima porsi makanan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan rekan duetnya itu hanya menggeleng bosan, Changmin memang sedikit iri dengan Nct. Iri karena Nct jauh lebih muda dibandingkan mereka berdua, dan julukan 'Anak-anak Bau Kencur' terucap begitu saja oleh bibir tebal nan pedas milik Changmin.

"Sudahlah Min, kau juga sudah menghabiskan lebih dari lima porsi makanan kan?"

Mata bambi Changmin membulat "Oh... Jadi Hyung tidak ikhlas mentraktirku?" seru Changmin lantang. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho. Kalau dipikir, salah siapa hingga dia bisa menghabiskan makanan dalam jumlah banyak seperti ini? Ini semua juga tak lepas dari istrinya Yunho. Jung Joongie, yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh-nyuruh Changmin untuk membelikannya ini dan itu.

Ngidam, begitu katanya.

Awalnya Changmin mengerjakan semua itu dengan sepenuh hati untuk calon keponakannya, tapi suatu hari ketika dia masuk ke apartemen YunJae Couple dengan membawa segala makanan aneh untuk Joongie dia melihat pasangan itu sedang bercumbu dengan mesra.

Ya Tuhan! Siapa yang tidak geram, eoh? Di saat kau lelah karena menuruti ngidam seorang wanita hamil yang bukan istrimu, sedangkan wanita itu dan suaminya malah asik bermesraan. Semenjak itu tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa, berharap semoga anak mereka nanti mirip dengannya. Hahaha...

Yunho menepuk jidatnya, siapa yang bilang kalau dia tidak ikhlas mentraktir Changmin? "Aniya! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Min... Aku sangat ikhlas mentraktirmu"

Changmin mengeluarkan seringainya "Kalau Hyung ikhlas, boleh aku pesan lagi?" pinta Changmin. Sungguh sangat licik!

' _Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan!'_

Member Nct yang mendengar hanya bisa mendengus malas. Sekarang terlihat bukan siapa yang tidak tahu diri! Yunho pun tak bisa berkutik, dia hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Changmin.

Kekeke... Siap-siap saja dompetmu menipis Jung.

' _Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi atas semua keringat lelahku yang sudah menuruti ngidam Joongie noona yang aneh itu Hyung'_

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dengan koper dan tas ranselnya, Kyunnie melangkah masuk setelah meyakini bahwa gedung di hadapannya ini adalah gedung kedutaan Jepang.

Akulturasi budaya dari kedua negara begitu terasa saat memasuki gedung ini. Lantai marmer Jepang berpadu ukiran dinding bercorak Korea, menyatu dengan begitu indah. Bunyi gemericik air terjun buatan yang ada di sudut ruangan juga menambah suasana sejuk dan nyaman.

Ah, sepertinya dia akan betah bekerja di sini.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?" dibalik meja receptionist seorang pegawai cantik bertanya kepada Kyunnie dengan bahasa Korea.

"Saya dari Jepang, ingin bertemu dengan Joo Sajangnim..." jawab Kyunnie dengan bahasa Koreanya yang tak kalah lancar.

"Sudah buat janji?"

"Sudah atas nama Kyunnie Watanabe"

"Baiklah silahkan ditunggu sebentar" Receptionist itu tersenyum, dan mempersilahkan Kyunnie untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu yang berada dibelakangnya.

5 menit kemudian, Kyunnie di persilahkan menemui Joo Sajangnim. "Agasshi silahkan, Joo Sajangnim sudah menunggu anda di lantai 3"

"Kamsahamnida"

Kyunnie membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan ke arah lift.

Setelah sampai di ruangan bertuliskan Joo Sajangnim, Kyunnie bergegas masuk setelah sebelumnya dia menitipkan barang bawaannya di luar ruangan.

"Anyeonghaseyo... Kyunnie Watanabe Imnida" Kyunnie memberi salam kepada pria paruh baya berjas hitam yang dia yakini Joo Sajangnim itu.

"Hahaha... Bahasa Koreamu terdengar baik" puji Joo Sajangnim sembari mengajak Kyunnie untuk duduk.

"Baiklah.. Kyunnie-sshi kau akan ditempatkan di divisi Cleck yang berada di lantai 5 Dan kau bisa bekerja mulai hari senin. Mengenai tugasmu kau bisa tanyakan kepada Lee Donghae, karena dia yang akan membimimbingmu" jelas pria itu kemudian tanpa berbasa basi sekedar menanyakan apa kabar.

 **Waktu adalah uang bukan?**

"Arraseo Sajangnim. Saya akan bekerja dengan baik" kembali Kyunnie membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ah... Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal?" seakan teringat, Joo Sajangnim berucap dengan tiba-tiba.

"Belum Sajangnim.."

"Maaf mess karyawan sedang direnovasi sehingga kau tidak bisa menepatinya. Tapi jangan khawatir kau akan mendapatkan uang tunjangan hunian" sesal pria tersebut. Seharusnya semua karyawan mendapatkan mess untuk tempat tinggal, tapi karena sebagian mess sedang direnovasi, Kyunnie harus mencari tempat tinggal yang lain.

"Ne"

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di flat yang saya sewakan? Saya punya satu flat berisi dua kamar yang saya sewakan, tapi 3 hari yang lalu salah satu penyewanya baru saja pindah ke kota lain, sehingga kamar itu kosong. Bagaimana apa kau mau?" Joo Sajangnim mencoba memberi solusi.

Kepala Kyunnie mengangguk, dia senang bahwa dia tidak perlu repot- repot untuk mencari tempat tinggal

"Mau Sajangnim"

"Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

Kyunnie menatap gedung hunian yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Gedung 5 lantai yang terlihat begitu cerah karena berwarna kuning terang.

 _'Uh.. apakah tidak menganggu penglihatan ya?'_

Ia bawa kaki berbalut jeans birunya untuk masuk melewati pintu kaca otomatis, dan seketika saja hawa sejuk pendingin udara menyambutnya. Manik hitamnya langsung tertuju ke arah lukisan yang terletak di dinding depan yang terlihat begitu indah, tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Kembali Kyunnie membaca tulisan dalam kertas kecil yang berada ditangannya.

Lantai 5 No. 29

Lalu dengan penuh percaya diri supaya tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh ataupun orang nyasar, ia langsung menuju ke arah lift, menekan tombol turun ketika maniknya melihat angka 5 pada layar hitam yang terpampang jelas di atas lift. Dia mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya dengan ubin gedung tersebut untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

 **Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat membosankan!**

Ting!

Akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka, sekitar 4 orang remaja keluar dari sana dan berlalu. Bergantian dengan orang yang akan naik ke lantai atas, termasuk Kyunnie dengan semua bawaannya.

Ternyata flat No.29 berada di sebelah kanan dari pintu lift dan letaknya di ujung lorong. Kyunnie menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu tangannya mulai menekan bell di pintu coklat tersebut.

Ketika hendak menekan bell lagi, pintu flat tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan seorang perempuan dewasa berbadan proposional, memakai pakaian santai dengan rambut yang diikat asal. Cantik dan montok.

Segera saja Kyunnie membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Anyeonghaseyo..."

Perempuan tersebut memperhatikan Kyunnie dari atas sampai bawah, terdengar tak sopan memang. Tapi itulah dirinya.

"Ah... Kyunnie Watanabe?"

"Ne.."

"Masuklah.." ajaknya kemudian.

Kyunnie diajak ke ruang tengah atau bisa disebut sebagai ruang keluarga. Dari duduknya di sofa ruangan itu, matanya sibuk menjelajah, memperhatikan isi flat ini, begitu lega pikirnya. Padahal bukan karena flat ini luas melainkan karena hebatnya si pengatur tata letak barang yang mampu membuat ruangan ini terasa begitu lega dan luas.

"Ekhem... Aku sudah mendengar dari Tuan Joo bahwa kau dari Jepang dan akan bekerja di kedutaan jepang. Lalu karena mess karyawan sedang di renovasi, ia menawarkan satu kamar di sini untuk kau tempati"

Kyunnie tersenyum mengangguk, perempuan dihadapannya ini ternyata selain cantik juga sangat ramah dan sopan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan Kim Heenim Imnida" seru perempuan tersebut, tangan lentiknya ia julurkan ke arah Kyunnie

Kyunnie menerima juluran itu "Ne, Kyunnie Watanabe Imnida. Bageupseumnida" setelahnya Kyunnie membukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Tak perlu kaku seperti itu Kyunnie. Anggap saja aku sebagai kakakmu ne"

"Ng.. Ne, Heenim Eonni"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Review please._

 _My pennamne Jihannie, panggil saja Hani. salam kenal..._

 _semoga suka ya sama fanfic ini..._

 _ikuti terus kelanjutannya~_


End file.
